1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an imaging system.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a storage device, an imaging device, a manufacturing apparatus, a method for operating any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A transistor and a semiconductor circuit are embodiments of semiconductor devices. In some cases, a storage device, a display device, an imaging device, an electronic device, or a manufacturing apparatus includes a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An oxide semiconductor has attracted attention as a semiconductor material applicable to the transistor. For example, a technique for forming a transistor using zinc oxide or an In—Ga—Zn-based oxide semiconductor as an oxide semiconductor is disclosed (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Patent Document 3 discloses an imaging device in which a transistor including an oxide semiconductor is used in part of a pixel circuit.
Patent Document 4 discloses that a transistor including an oxide semiconductor has extremely low off-state current characteristics even at high temperatures.